


Sapphic Supers

by JasonVoorhees



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, I tagged my characters in this as if they have actual media, Lesbians, Original work - Freeform, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonVoorhees/pseuds/JasonVoorhees
Summary: A small slice of superhero life in Prime City (it's gay)





	Sapphic Supers

Captain Outrageous was exhausted by the time she arrived home. She’d just spent the better part of her day fighting the Green Gloom, and he hadn’t made it easy—this week’s scheme involved grasshoppers, kazoos, and copious amounts of green jell-o.

No matter how tired she was, though, a five minute stop in the alley by her apartment building was necessary to change back into her mild-mannered alter ego, Adriana Armstrong. She crammed her costume into her briefcase and trudged inside, dragging her feet all the way to the elevator and ignoring the buzzing of her phone. Most likely it was her boss complaining about her having to leave early again. So sorry, boss, I was busy saving the city again. Adriana sighed. Nope, couldn’t say that.

By the time the elevator reached the fourth floor, letting out a ding! that seemed more grating than usual, Adriana was seriously considering skipping dinner and going straight to bed. Who cared if it was only seven o’clock in the evening.

She shut her apartment door, flung the lock into place, and began shedding pieces of clothing as she stumbled to her bedroom. She stripped down to her underwear and a tank top and collapsed on her bed with an involuntary sigh of contentment. Her mattress always felt extra soft after a long day.

Adriana’s eyelids were just beginning to flutter shut when she was startled awake by the sharp scrape of her fourth floor apartment window being slid open. She bolted up in bed (but didn’t get out—lord, the mattress was comfy) and turned around just in time to see a spandex-clad figure climbing into her bedroom.

It was a woman, tall and muscular and wearing a garish blue suit adorned with purple lightning bolts. A mask pulled over her face and a pair of cat ears atop a hood completed the costume. Any policeman or superhero in worth their salt knew who this was—the Electric Lynx, cat burglar extraordinare and the nemesis of Prime City’s main hero, Mister Fancy.

The Electric Lynx was carrying a bag of what smelled like chinese takeout, and Adriana’s stomach rumbled quietly as the smell permeated the room. The villain pulled back her cat-eared hood and slid her mask up onto her forehead, revealing the face of the Electric Lynx’s not-mild-mannered-in-any-sense-of-the-word alter ego: Maia Mills. She gave Adriana a lopsided grin. “I brought dinner.”

Adriana flopped over onto her back and let out a long, deep sigh. “I don’t think I have the energy to eat, honestly.”

Maia’s eyes flicked appreciatively over Adriana’s prone figure. “Aw, did the Green Gloom wear you out? I did give you a hint of what he was up to this time.”

Adriana waved her hand in the air dismissively. “Yeah, I know. He’s just a handful. Did Mister Fancy get you today?”

Maia laughed. “If he had, d’ya think I’d be here, bringing my lovely girlfriend chinese food?”

Adriana groaned and began wiggling under the blankets. “No. I guess not. I’m really tired, Maia.”

Maia’s smile softened. “Should I just put this in the fridge or do you wanna eat it in bed?”

“Fridge,” Adriana mumbled. “Thanks.” Maia nodded and trotted out of the bedroom. Adriana pulled the blankets up to her chin and snuggled down into her pillow. She wouldn’t be awake for much longer.

She could feel sleep overtaking her, but she was still semi-conscious when Maia’s warm body slipped under the blankets and pressed up against her back, the other woman’s arms sliding snugly around her stomach. Adriana sighed and nestled herself further into the hold. She always slept deeper and easier when Maia stayed over.

Tomorrow they’d be costumed supers again, working on opposite sides of the law, but tonight they were just girlfriends sleeping over.


End file.
